Within the context of the present invention a hearing device is a miniature electronic device capable of stimulating a user's hearing and adapted to be worn at an ear or at least partly within an ear canal of a user. A pair of hearing devices, one intended to be worn at the left and the other at the right ear of a user, which are linked to one another is referred to as a binaural hearing system. The link between the two hearing devices of a binaural hearing system allows to bi-directionally exchange control and/or audio signals such as for instance exemplified in WO 99/43185 A1 and EP 1 326 478 A2. A primary application of hearing devices is to improve the hearing for hearing impaired users. In these cases the hearing devices are more specifically referred to as hearing instruments, hearing aids or hearing prostheses. Moreover, different styles of hearing devices exist in the form of behind-the-ear (BTE), in-the-ear (ITE), completely-in-canal (CIC) types, as well as hybrid designs consisting of an outside-the-ear part and an in-the-ear part, the latter typically including a receiver, i.e. a miniature loudspeaker, therefore commonly termed receiver-in-the-ear (RITE) or canal-receiver-technology (CRT) hearing devices. Depending on the severity and/or cause of the user's hearing loss, other electro-mechanical output transducers, such as a bone-anchored vibrator, a direct acoustic cochlear simulator (DACS) or cochlear implant (CI) are employed instead of a receiver. Other uses of hearing devices pertain to augmenting the hearing of normal hearing persons, for instance by means of noise suppression, to the provision of audio signals originating from remote sources, e.g. within the context of audio communication, and to hearing protection.
Hearing aids which amplify the ambient sound are sensitive to air flow turbulence at the microphone sound inlet port. This phenomenon is known as wind noise and generates high sound pressure levels at the system input, which translate into high output levels at the ear of the user. This wind noise masks useful signals such as speech and can be annoyingly loud. Current monaural techniques for dealing with this problem are only successful to a limited degree. Examples of monaural wind noise cancelling schemes are for instance disclosed in EP 1 339 256 A2 and EP 1 519 626 A2. They use frequency cues and/or correlation features between two microphone signals of a hearing device. A further implementation exploits features of a beamformed signal to detect wind noise. To counteract the wind noise the strength of a beamformer can be reduced and/or the frequency response of the output signal provided to the output transducer is modified appropriately, e.g. high-pass filtered. If the gain is reduced also the level of useful signals is lowered and perceived loudness is not kept at the desired level. If the beamformer is disabled spatial noise reduction is lost. Hence, monaural wind noise reduction techniques are oftentimes not effective. This is especially the case when employing a binaural hearing system.